In vehicles having transmissions composed of complex mechanical systems, it is necessary to lubricate moving parts of the vehicle for dissipating heat and facilitating smooth operation. It is convenient to utilize the power generated by the already moving parts of the transmission to drive pumps that provide lubrication to the transmission or, for example, a power takeoff system. The pumps must provide continuous lubrication to the moving parts for all operative modes of the transmission. If the transmission operates in both forward and reverse directions, known pumps running off of the transmission will direct lubrication toward the moving parts in the forward direction, but the pump will draw lubrication away from the moving parts in the reverse direction.
As such, a second pump system may be implemented with reverse gearing for providing lubrication to the moving parts in the reverse direction. Alternatively, complex valve systems that are distinct from the pump may be added thereto to reroute the lubrication flow toward the moving parts in the reverse direction. Or, alternatively, a gear and a clutch cluster may convert a bi-directional input to a uni-directional output for driving the pump. Adding additional pumps, valve systems, or gear and clutch clusters adds complexity and costs to the mechanics of the lubrication system. What is needed is a simple, affordable bi-directional pump having a uni-directional output flow.